


as long as i'm laughing with you

by ineffablesociety



Category: The War at Home
Genre: Ace Headcanon, Asexual Character, Asexual!Kenny, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Teen love, implied sex, title: life after you by daughtry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablesociety/pseuds/ineffablesociety
Summary: kenny doesn't understand sex. dylan tries to teach him. both boys discover something that could change the fate of their relationship... forever





	as long as i'm laughing with you

**Author's Note:**

> big thank you to hack-king's posts and sexuality headcanons on tumblr for inspiring this. go follow them!! asexual!kenny is something i support 1000%, and i love this couple. here's my contribution to the starving fandom :)

Is was a late, chilly night. Kenny and Dylan were at Dylan's house, sitting very close to each other on the couch. They were watching a movie. Dylan had his arm stretched out on the back of the couch, lightly touching Kenny's shoulders. The only light in the room was the light coming from the TV.

Kenny barely noticed. He continued to lean on Dylan, eyes half-closed. As much as he loved seeing Regina George getting what she deserved, he knew he needed sleep. After all, it was a school night. He needed his rest for tomorrow.

Dylan, however, had other plans. As the movie continued on, he moved his arm from the back of the couch. He first wrapped it around Kenny. _Aww,_ he thought as Kenny rubbed his head against his side like a sleepy kitten. 

“You're adorable,” he whispered before kissing the top of Kenny's head.

“So're you,” Kenny replied, feeling his face heat up slightly. Even though he and Dylan had been dating for almost a year, the simplest things could leave him flustered.

 _I hope Mom and Dad are asleep,_ Dylan thought. _Otherwise, we might be caught._ Dylan's parents were 100% supportive of him and Kenny, but, like all parents, they didn't want them to get past kissing. Some nights Dylan had other plans. He would imagine what it would be like to go further than just kissing or making out. He was sure it would be nice and gentle. He didn't think his imagination was enough, though.

In one quick movement, he moved his hand down to Kenny's knee. He bit his lip and glanced at Kenny, looking for any sign of discomfort. He couldn't really make out Kenny's expression in the dim light, but he didn't think he saw discomfort. He saw slight confusion. _So far so good. Maybe he's just thinking what I'm thinking._ He cautiously moved his hand up Kenny's thigh.

 _What..?_ Kenny wondered. _Why did he do that? What is he doing? Why does it feel so weird?_ Despite his thoughts, he let Dylan continue. _Maybe it will get better with time._

Dylan smiled slightly and pushed Kenny down on the couch so he was on top of him. He leaned down and connected their lips, gently cupping Kenny's face with one hand and using his other to hold Kenny's hip. Kenny closed his eyes and melted into the kiss. 

_My God..._ Dylan thought. _He's so cute... His lips are so soft..._

Kenny wasn't sure how to move. He placed his hands on Dylan's shoulders awkwardly. _So he's just kissing me? He had a weird way of leading up to it. Who rubs someone's thigh before they kiss? Why does he have one of his legs in between mine?_ He stiffened when Dylan let out a breath-y, moan-like sound.

 _Time to make the move._ Dylan deepened the kiss and placed a hand on the back of Kenny's neck. He desperately tried to part Kenny's lips. His lust began clouding over his thoughts.

Kenny's eyes snapped open, wide. _What- Why is he trying to get his tongue in my mouth? Is this supposed to feel pleasant? It doesn't! None of this is pleasant!_ He placed a hand on Dylan's chest and pushed him away. He then sat up and scooted to the opposite end of the couch.

He brought his knees to his chest. He didn't feel "better", like he thought he would. He still felt weird and somewhat "grossed-out".

“What were you doing?” he asked Dylan. He glanced over at him with accusing eyes. 

“Shit-” Dylan whispered. _I'm the worst guy in history._ “I- I thought you knew...”

“What were you doing?” Kenny asked again, only this time, he used a firmer tone of voice.

_How do I explain this to him? Does he even know what sex is?_

“Do you know what sex is, Kenny?”

Kenny nodded slowly. “Mr. Gold talked to me about it when you and I first met.” _It was the most uncomfortable time of my life..._

“Oh...” Dave had always rubbed Dylan wrong. He didn't trust him. He hated the way he treated his kids, Larry, Hillary and Mike. He couldn't imagine what he said to Kenny while Kenny was staying with them. “What did he say about it..?”

Kenny felt his face heat up again. He scratched the back of his neck nervously. “Uh... Um; Bondage, safe sex, consent...” _Must I go on?_

Dylan nodded awkwardly. Tension filled the room like smoke. He bit his lip and rubbed the back of his neck. _Jesus, why is this so weird?_

“Dylan, was I supposed to enjoy that?” Kenny asked as he placed his feet back on the floor. He had seen couples in movies do what Dylan had done to him, and they always seemed happy. He never understood their joy. He always found himself covering his eyes or skipping those scenes.

Dylan blinked, truly dumbfounded. _Is Kenny... Asexual?_ “Uh...”

“Was I supposed to enjoy it?”

“Not necessarily, no,” Dylan replied, running his fingers through his hair. “Not everyone likes that sort of thing...” _What else am I supposed to say?_

“Am I broken? For not liking it?” Kenny asked. Everyone else seemed to enjoy it. Except for him. It seemed to be natural, but why didn't he enjoy it?

Dylan shook his head, “No, Kenny, no. You're not broken. Not everyone likes that, and it's perfectly fine.” He cautiously placed a hand over Kenny's. He leaned over and gently kissed Kenny's temple. He still felt like the worst guy in history, for not warning Kenny about what he was doing. He still wanted Kenny to feel better.

“What does it mean, then?” Kenny asked. “Everyone seems to like it. Even Larry.” _But he is annoying sometimes._

Dylan took a deep breath. _How do you tell your boyfriend he's probably asexual? Not everyone takes well to that news._ “There's a term for it...”

“Like gay?”

“Yes, but not quite. It's 'asexual', which means you experience little to no sexual attraction.” 

Kenny gave Dylan a confused look. “Sexual attraction?” He had only heard Larry mention it when he talked about girls, so he assumed it was a straight thing. He had decided straight people could be a bit strange.

Dylan bit his lip, “Uh, feeling like you would want to have sex with someone, usually your partner.” He felt himself blushing. _This is the most embarrassing conversation we've had in awhile._

“How do you know if you're, y'know... Asexual?” Kenny asked. He gave Dylan an innocent, curious look. He was ready to hear anything Dylan had to say. He was new to all of these terms.

“It's something your sort of know,” Dylan replied. “Basically, if you don't feel sexual attraction, you are. If you do, you aren't. Whether you are or not, I will still love you the same.” You don't need sex in a relationship. Dylan smiled, hoping to make Kenny feel less overwhelmed. He knew this had to be a lot of information to take in at once. Especially since it usually wasn't talked about in public.

 _I've never felt like that,_ Kenny thought firmly. _The only things I've wanted from Dylan are hugs, occasional kisses, cuddles and just love in general._ Kenny gasped and looked at Dylan with wide eyes. “I think I'm asexual,” he said. “I think I'm asexual.” He smiled slightly. You would assume he had won a prize or something. He was glad he had finally found out he wasn't the only one that didn't like sex; there were other people like him!

Dylan pulled Kenny into a hug and gently kissed the top of his head. “I love you, Kenny.”

“I love you, too,” Kenny replied. They pulled away from each other. They sat together closely on the couch. The movie they had been watching previously had gone off, and the credits were rolling.

Dylan picked up the remote from the table in front of him and Kenny. He looked at Kenny with a smile. “So... What should we watch next?”


End file.
